yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
David
David is a Standard Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. He appears in Duel World (DM), Duel World (GX), and Duel World (5D's). Additionally, he cannot be unlocked, only appearing as an opponent. He can also be dueled in Tag Duel Tournament. Gallery Profile-DULI-David.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-David.png | Cut-In Defeat-DULI-David.png | Defeat Dialogue Card-specific Monsters (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * Whenever David Summons "Airknight Parshath", he announces "I summon Airknight Parshath!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, he announces "Airknight Parshath, attack!" ** When David activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Airknight Parshath's effect activates! I draw a card!" * Whenever David Summons "Blade Knight", he announces "I summon Blade Knight!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, he announces "Blade Knight, attack!" * Whenever David Summons "Chimeratech Overdragon", he announces "I Special Summon Chimeratech Overdragon!" ** Most of the time when declaring an attack with that monster, he announces "Chimeratech Overdragon, attack!" * Whenever David Summons "Glow-Up Bulb", he announces "I summon Glow-Up Bulb!" * When David activates the effect of "Mathematician", he announces either of the following, depending on the action of the card: ** When it is Normal Summoned: "Mathematician's effect activates! I send one Level 4 or lower monster to the Graveyard!" ** When it is sent to the Graveyard: "Mathematician's effect activates! I draw a card!" * When David activates the effect of "Sinister Serpent", he announces "Sinister Serpent's effect activates! I return this card to my hand!" * When David activates the effect of "Summoner Monk", he announces "Summoner Monk's effect activates! I Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my Deck!" Spell/Trap (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * Whenever David activates "Birthright" he announces "I activate Birthright! I Special Summon a Normal Monster from the Graveyard!" * Whenever David activates "Burden of the Mighty" he announces "I activate Burden of the Mighty! The higher the monster's Level, the more ATK points they lose!" * Whenever David activates "Chain Disappearance" he announces "I activate Chain Disappearance! I not only banish a monster with 1000 or less ATK points... I also banish all cards that have the same name as that monster! * Whenever David activates "Compulsory Evacuation Device" he announces "I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device! One monster is returned to the hand!" * Whenever David activates "Emergency Teleport" he announces "I activate Emergency Teleport! It lets me Special Summon a Psychic-Type monster that's Level 3 or lower!" * Whenever David activates "Inspiration" he announces "I activate Inspiration! One monster gains 700 ATK points!" * Whenever David activates "Instant Fusion" he announces "I activate Instant Fusion! I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster that's Level 5 or lower!" * Whenever David activates "Legendary Sword" he announces "I activate Legendary Sword! One Warrior-Type monster gains 300 ATK and DEF points!" * Whenever David activates "Malevolent Catastrophe" he announces "I activate Malevolent Catastrophe! All Spell and Trap Cards on the field are destroyed!" * Whenever David activates "Monster Reborn" he announces "I activate Monster Reborn! I Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard!" * Whenever David activates "Shield Crush" he announces "I activate Shield Crush! One of your Defense Position monsters is destroyed!" * Whenever David activates "Solemn Warning" he announces "I wonder if you're ready for this!" followed by one of two lines, depending on which effect being used: ** Negating the Summoning of a monster: "I activate Solemn Warning! I negate the monster's Summoning and destroy it!" ** Negating Spell/Trap activation: "I activate Solemn Warning! I negate the card's activation and destroy it!" * Whenever David activates "Zoma the Spirit" he announces "I activate Zoma the Spirit! I Special Summon this card!" ** When David activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Zoma the Spirit's effect activates! I inflict damage equal to the ATK points of the monster that destroyed this card!"